Dear Andre
by Ferichan
Summary: AU. "A What if" Oscar had survived the Storming of the Bastille. Months after the storming, Oscar pays Andre a visit and writes him a letter. OxA oneshot.


Just a little oneshot I wrote before going to sleep. A "what if scenario" if Oscar had survived the Storming of the Bastille. Months after the events, she pays Andre a visit and writes him a letter letting him know how things have been after his departure.

Rose of Versailles belongs to Riyoko Ikeda.

* * *

_Dear Andre,_

_It's been a few months, hasn't it? Yet, it feels like it was only yesterday that you left so suddenly, the wound still fresh in my heart. Who would've thought we would make it that far, my love? Who would've thought that what we had would blossom in such a wondrous, beautiful way…?_

_No one I think, not even me- and I still curse myself for letting so much time go by, so much time we could've spent together, reveling in the warmth of our love… but I had been too stubborn, too blind to your undying devotion…_

_My sweet Andre, you were ever so forgiving. You never held that against me and instead wrapped me tenderly in your arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, sweet words that were so sincere and heartfelt it touched me in the deepest part of my soul, made me feel loved and protected… like a true woman._

_It was something I didn't know I needed, but I did ever so desperately and only you could have awakened that in me._

_But we got ripped from that didn't we? We were torn apart so violently that even to this day my mind can barely wrap itself around the fact that you won't be coming back. I miss you so much, my love. I miss your smile, that sweet laughter of yours, those beautiful emerald eyes I could've just spent so long just staring into, the warmth of your skin and the strength of your arms wrapping themselves around me…_

_Sigh._

_I make my way up the steep hill, the wind cool and quiet around these parts. The air of the Revolution is not so tangible here anymore, things have slowly settled down around here. Oh, did I tell you, Andre? We won. The People won. We brought down the Bastille, beat the Monarchy. France will now be a Republic. Our France, Andre. You're probably seeing all of this with a knowing smile, are you not? You knew the People would make their voices heard. Thank you for making me part of it as well._

_I finally make it to the top, and there you are, resting quietly under the shade of a large tree, as usual. The stone glistens back at me as if you were greeting me, the orange light of dawn glowing beautifully off the marble surface. I smile at it, like greeting an old friend._

_Finally smiling._

_It hurts a little bit less now, love, but I still miss you._

_I get closer and kneel carefully before it, placing a batch of beautiful white roses on the soft ground in front of the stone cross. You loved white roses, didn't you? I never asked you, but I think you had a penchant for white. I hope I got it right. You know I love you, but even with the time we spent together from childhood and into adulthood, I feel I barely got to know you… I didn't give you much of a chance, and I really regret it._

_I'm so very sorry, my dearest. I'm rambling once again._

_I must admit, even though your replies are always quiet, I feel so at peace talking to you. I feel I can tell you anything. It's always been that way, and it'll always be that way, even if you're not here with me… but ah, that's not entirely true, is it…?_

_I smile as I trace your name carved into the stone with my finger._

_To everyone else it may seem like you've left me all alone, and for a time I felt it too…_

_But you didn't… not entirely at least._

_My hand lovingly travels around the curves and edges of the stone as if it was your handsome face it was touching._

_You left me a part of you no one can take away. It is now part of me, part of us, and it keeps growing a little bit day after day._

_It's a beautiful feeling, Andre- knowing that I carry a part of you with me, the most perfect proof of our deep love, my most valuable treasure. I hadn't realized it at first, but after a while it became too clear to me and I was so overwhelmed by it I had actually wept… I know, you must be staring at me right now. I don't usually cry about these kinds of things, but I must admit you had your way in the end and you stirred something within me._

_So you must understand what this means to me. You are not gone! Part of you is still here, with me… I still have you with me in a small but very significant way and every time I think about it my heart flutters with elation. This is so unlike me, I know, but so much has changed these past few months._

_After the Bastille fell I left Company B and retired to the De Jarjayes house in Arras, since I was in no condition to fight anymore. I felt I couldn't go on without you. Things were just so different, I didn't know if I could take life without you by my side, like you used to be… So I left, uncertain of what I'd do now that you were not there._

_Though, it seems I retired just in time, as it looks I may have a little bit more time in this world than anticipated, according to Dr. Lassone. I've been feeling a bit better since then, I've been getting a lot of rest and fresh air on Nanny's insistence, plus there was that other situation… You should look at her; she won't stop fussing over me now._

_I'm getting off track again, but I think you must know by now where I'm getting at with all of this._

_Forgive me, my love, but could you please wait a little longer for me? I cannot join you for a while… there's someone very important that needs me more right now so it may be some time before I can see you again._

_I'm sure you understand._

_Oh, there it is again!_

_He knows I'm talking about you._

_He knows I'm talking about his father._

_It's so swollen right now, you can probably see it. His kicks are so strong too! He's going to be a big boy, just like you. I'll raise him to be a great, honest man like you were. I'll love him thoroughly for the both of us, I promise. You'll be proud of him._

_Well, I must leave you now, Nanny is probably wondering where I am and preparing an earful for when I get home, but I'll come visit you again soon._

_I love you, Andre._

_Forever yours,_

_Oscar Grandier_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
